


The Hour of Separation

by Nicky_Gabriel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicky_Gabriel/pseuds/Nicky_Gabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvel Big Bang Art Entry</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hour of Separation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [random_chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_chick/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the hour of separation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034312) by [random_chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_chick/pseuds/random_chick). 




End file.
